


Твои глаза похожи на осень

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: И как он умудрялся прежде не замечать красоты этих необычных золотисто-карих глаз?
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Kudos: 4





	Твои глаза похожи на осень

Куай до сих пор до конца не понимал всех причин, по которым его общение с Ханами внезапно прекратилось. Они познакомились на втором курсе университета, когда приехали учиться по обмену и успели узнать друг друга достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы подружиться, а на следующий год и вовсе перевестись в этот университет, чтобы проводить как можно больше времени вместе. Куай воспринимал Ханами как товарища, подобно Томашу и парочке других близких друзей. По крайней мере, так было до момента окончания учёбы. Затем Хасаши отдалилась. Они продолжали жить в соседних квартирах, но уже около трёх лет не общались.

Вскоре на очередной дружеской встрече Куай позволил себе выпить чуть больше, и, быстро захмелев и набравшись храбрости, прямиком из бара отправился домой. Всю дорогу он повторял, что сегодня-то точно заглянет к Хасаши и выяснит причины её странного поведения. Если понадобится, будет ночевать под её дверью и поймает утром перед работой. И не отпустит до тех пор, пока они не поговорят.

Он смутно помнил, каким образом ему пришло в голову срезать путь, но те несколько минут, что он сэкономил, привели к самому невероятному совпадению в его жизни.

Куай покачнулся, на мгновение потеряв равновесие, когда у входной двери столкнулся с обладательницей до боли знакомых миндалевидных золотисто-карих глаз. Сейчас в этих глазах читалось изумление вперемежку с небольшой тревогой, но не это было важно. Возможно, так на него действовал алкоголь, с которым он сегодня изрядно переборщил, но красота глаз Хасаши поразила Лиэнга до мурашек. Почему он не замечал этого раньше?

Ханами жалобно пискнула, когда он бесцеремонно схватил её за руку и притянул к себе, но вместо серьёзного разговора, к которому Куай столь тщательно готовился, он задал лишь один вопрос:

— Ты знала? — он наклонился к ней практически в упор, внимательно рассматривая её удивительные глаза.

— Ч-что?

Хасаши сморщила нос от резкого горьковатого запаха спиртного, однако от бывшего однокурсника не отстранилась.

— Твои глаза похожи на осень! — прошептал он ей на ухо, обжигая своим дыханием её кожу. От Хасаши, как и всегда, пахло парфюмом с ароматом сливы. Таким родным и привлекательным. Таким... ностальгическим, навевающим кучу приятных и в то же время печальных воспоминаний. Куай и сам не знал, зачем выпалил вслух свои мысли про осень — просто хотел, чтобы и Ханами была в курсе своей необычной красоты.

— А твои — на пьяную муть, — внезапно сердито воскликнула она и, уперевшись ладонями в его грудь, оттолкнула от себя, — всё, Лиэнг, с завтрашнего дня приобщаешься к здоровому образу жизни. Я лично проконтролирую…

Развернувшись и сделав пару уверенных шагов к двери, она слегка оглянулась:

— …в качестве извинения за то, что однажды пропала, — и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. Осенний воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
